The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a manufacturing method thereof where an exposed surface of a substrate is prevented from being covered by a molded portion.
In accordance with the development of the power electronics industry, using power devices such as power transistors, insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors, silicon-controlled rectifiers (SCR), power rectifiers, servo drivers, power regulators, inverters, or converters, the demand for power products having excellent performance and capable of being lightened and miniaturized has increased.
In accordance with the above-mentioned trend, research into a technology of integrating various power devices in a single package and attempting to manufacture the power devices and a control device for controlling the power devices in the single package has recently been actively undertaken.
A power semiconductor package according to the related art is configured to generally include a lead frame, a power device mounted on the lead frame, and a molded portion forming exteriors of respective devices using a resin, or the like. In addition, the power semiconductor package includes a heat dissipating substrate to effectively discharge heat.
However, in the above-mentioned semiconductor package according to the related art, there are cases in which one surface of the heat dissipating substrate is not clearly exposed to the outside and a portion of the molded portion covers the heat dissipating substrate due to deformation, such that the heat dissipating substrate may be bent during a process of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
An exterior of the semiconductor package of the above-mentioned cases may be defective, and heat dissipating effects may also be degraded. Therefore, a semiconductor package capable of clearly exposing one surface of the heat dissipating substrate to an exterior of the molded portion and a manufacturing method thereof are required.